onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Blamenco
Pockets or eyes ? He seems to have no eyes, so is it possible that the pockets are in fact his eyes? And look at him upside down !!! Scual 19:30, 4 June 2010 OK finally we speak about real pockets. Scual Name and Rank Exactly where was his name and rank revealed? SeaTerror 03:38, June 18, 2010 (UTC) :Volume 58, Chapter 569, SBS section. Oda gave the name in Katakana only. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 19:42, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Blamenco I will move this page to Blamenco because his name is supposed to come from flamenco. --Klobis 13:24, June 23, 2010 (UTC) I agree, and I did some research and found out that Flamenco is also the name of a town in both Colombia and Chile, just like how Namur is a town in Belgium.DancePowderer 14:33, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Is it really a hammer? It looks like a percussion instrument, like a bongo or a Djembe Scual Is he really a person? I'm looking at him closer and he seems like he's one giant doll man. For all we know he could have eaten the doll doll fruit. It would make sense considering his skin color (like a dolls) his ability to store things inside of himself and the fact that it looks like his eyes are fake and the "eyes" beneath him on his chest look like buttons. ::Daniel Hammerspace Should we make a mention (either in his devil fruit section or create a trivia section for it) about his ability being a literal play on the cartoon concept "hammerspace", where in a cartoon caracter pulls out a large obect (usually a wooden hammer) from seemingly nowhere? It's a pretty well known concept/phrase, so it can be said that oda most likely chose a hammer as the weapon he pulled out for that reason...Gerokeymaster 23:29, August 8, 2010 (UTC) It must not be that well known since I mentioned it before and a few people had no idea what I was talking about, but I think it's just useless Trivia. Subrosian 02:59, August 12, 2010 (UTC) If there's a basis for it then I guess you should add it to trivia. I mean, I know what kind of cartoon action you are talking about, I just didn't know there was a technical term for it. I say add it.DancePowderer 03:04, August 12, 2010 (UTC) And considering his entire basis for wanting to put it up is dripping with speculation, I'm totally against it. I say we leave it up to someone else. Subrosian 06:32, August 12, 2010 (UTC) when did he do that in the manga??? I have bad memory and there was a LOT of action in that story arc, but can someone tell me when in the manga he demonstrated this hammerspace ability? Or was it an anime-only attack?Son of God-Enel 23:55, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Chapter 554, on page 7 (well page 7 according to the online reader I'm looking at, since the entire chapter is double page spreads, I guess it's something like 14 or 15?)Silicontree 00:01, October 15, 2010 (UTC) (forgot to sign) Theme? How about a possible theme? It seems like he has a pig theme, please let me know if it is otherwise.A Wikia Helper 18:29, January 4, 2011 (UTC)